The Spark Spitter
by The Dark Shape
Summary: this is my first fanfic, i did release this before but i had a glitch and it did not publish the whole chapter so please enjoy and review i will release more very soon.
1. The Spark Spitter

During the lead up to the battle of Dras-Leona Eragon occupied himself by duelling with Arya in both steel and mind, the ancient golden dragon Glaedr whose body and rider were killed was assisting in the duelling by offering advice and techniques. The red dragon Thorn keeping sentry over the city appeared to be asleep but it was obvious to some that he was constantly vigilant watching for any who might try to enter the city, Thorns rider Murtage was nowhere to be seen but every one knew that he was close by. Upon the third day of waiting halfway through their training routine Eragon head a thundering boom, then another and another. Eragons stomach sank he only knew of two creatures that could make that sound one of them was dead and the other was under the mad kings controll, "Shurikan" Eragon yelled running to find Nasuada's tent, as he ran he could not help but knowtice how much of an ants nest this police is during a panic and he thought to himself that they need to come up with an emergency plan, if they lived past today. As he skidded to a halt outside Nasuada's tent the nighthawks drew their blades and forced him to a halt, they yelled out his name and a voice from inside said "enter". As Eragon entered the tent he noticed the council and all the commanders of the Varden were present, "good you are here" she turned to address everyone else "Shurikan and even the dark king himself may be riding out to destroy us, so we need to act fast, Roran take your men out to meet the king, Orrin keep your horsemen back in case there are soldiers with him, and everyone else ready the defences, sharpen your blades and prepare for a fight".

As everyone rushed to get to their positions Eragon stood still waiting for his instructions, Nasuada walked over to him and asked "do you believe you can defeat him?"

"I don't know he may be to far away from the Eldundarí to take their strength or he may have brought them with him, either way breaking his mind is the only chance we have"

" I want you to ride out and meet him but take Arya with you she may be able to help"  
>"As you wish" he then bowed and sprinted outside and jumped on Saphira, she took of before he could tie his leg straps on, as they searched for Arya the thudding intensified getting closer, Thorn was standing now and his tail was twitching a half snarl fixed on his face Murtagh was standing next to him a smirk of his face his magically enhanced voice yelled " Your in for it now Brother" Eragon wanted to reply but doing so would waste time, at that moment Eragon saw Arya running through the camp holding the green Dauthdeart she waved at him and Saphira landed at a nearby training field "get on" he said, as she climbed Saphira Eragons mind was flowing with ideas on how to defeat the king. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he did not notice Arya had sat behind him and Saphira took of.<p>

As they flew over the cam they saw Roran leading a large group out of the main gate to men the king and his dragon, Eragon believed he saw a glint of black on the horizon but as soon as he saw it appear it disappeared, the army stopped about 600 yards from the camp and drew their weapons awaiting the upcoming battle. Saphira flew to the forefront of the army and landed Eragon was astounded to see Angela sitting on a rock knitting, strolling up to her he asked "why aren't you getting ready for the fight?"  
>"I'm not sure there will be one"<br>Before Eragon could question her the wing beats stopped, and for a few agonising seconds they heard nothing then a earth shattering crash could be heard then the air before the Varden began to shimmer and the outline of a dragon was formed. As the spell of concealment vanished a giant purple dragon shot with streaks of white appeared, Eragon felt insignificant compared to this beast it was so large if Saphira curled up she would fit on the dragons eye, it was at least ten times the size of Glaedr, there was nothing on its back but Eragon dare not underestimate the kings power, if it was the king.


	2. Ghädon the light darkness

_i know some people are thinking "self insertion much", but no if i did then i would have done things a lot different. but yes without further ado the second chapter hope you enjoy. please review and tell me what you think (I'm not too confident about what you guys think)_

**_DISCLAIMER: no i do not own the Inheritance Cycle if i did, well i wouldn't be writing this in my mathematics class._**

As he watched the great dragon opened its colossal jaws and loosed an ear splitting roar, half the Varden looked like they were about to run, but they held their ground. Nasuada had now joined the army and was consulting with Roran, in sync the entire army began to surge forward yelling battle cries and bashing their swords against their shields. Eragon admired the men's courage, they knew they would most probable die but they kept going anyway. Just then Eragon noticed something he did not before there was a strange interconnecting hut stuck to the bottom of this dragon, it had no physical attachments to the dragon which is what scared him - for it would take a tremendous amount of strength to hold it there. Eragons stomach sank to his toes as the strange huts door opened and a man with long silver hair stepped out he then jumped to the ground, but before he could fall more than a few meters a blinding flash of light appeared where the man was standing when it disappeared the man was no longer there, and in his place was a magnificent eagle.

As the eagle flew towards them it appeared that the eagle was much bigger than normal for it had a wingspan of at least 20 meters the body was two and a half meters long, it looked like the most majestic creature to Eragon. The eagle its self was covered in brown and yellow feathers, the tip of its tail was tainted purple and it's eyes were a shade of purple Eragon had never seen before they were dark and mysterious but at the same time they were manipulating and strong. As the beast drew closer the Varden's archers shot at it but their arrows flew by harmlessly on either side of it, Eragon was getting ready to loose a spell at it but before he could the eagle went to a clearing of men and before he landed the same flash of light appeared then the man appeared. The second the man landed the Varden attacked before they could get close the man raised his hand and shouted so loudly he could hear it. "Letta" all the men froze solid unable to move, as the man walked forward the army parted to either side of him. When he reached the front of the crowd his magically enchanted voice spoke out saying " which one of you is Eragon Shadeslayer rider of Saphira, Eragon had intent to reply but Saphira did for him. She dived for him and landed a mere twenty meters away growling she released a pennant of fire that enveloped the man for a second the he reappeared as if nothing had changed, he looked at Saphira intently joy in his eyes. Only now did Eragon take note of his features he had high cheekbones and a pointy chin, his nose was slightly angled, his silver hair did nothing to hide his ears while were curved up to a point, but there was no doubt he was an elf.

As Eragon jumped of Saphira the strange elf approached and Eragon noticed a pair of riders swords completely symmetrical and a deep shade of purple they were each about the same length of Eragons arm, the blades have a barbed end that is slightly wider than the main of the blade, it was obviously Rhunöns work since no other person could forge such a blade. As the strange elf walked towards Eragon he saw the elf's eyes were the same as the eagle's, when he drew close he initiated the elf's traditional greeting Eragon responded in kind, they stood there for a few second staring at each other summing one another up then the horn sounded.

Eragon looked around trying to locate the source of the horn the he laid eyes on the city, the main gate had opened and half the soldiers in city were pouring out with rags on their armour and weapons. It was the Varden who had raised the alarm, the elf grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face him "shall we dance ShadeSlayer?" Said the elf with a gleam in his eye and a faint smile on his face

"We will" he replied

"Then let's get to it"

The elf drew his twin swords and ran forward, outrunning every creature there; human, elf, dwarf and Urgals alike fell behind as this blood thirsty creature ran towards the battle, before he hit the sea of soldiers he shouted a few words, that Eragon could not hear, then another binding flash of light. But this light was different it was pure white not purple, all the soldiers were momentarily disabled then he ran into them and was impaled on a pike, but the second the pike hit him he disappeared and re-appeared thirty meters to the left and before anyone knew what was happening he had killed seven soldiers. Soon the mysterious man was swallowed up by the solders then Eragon hard screams and looked in time to se no less than fourteen men being thrown backwards by an explosion, more explosions appeared further in and the men's nerve broke and they ran back to the city. As the gat slammed shut the man walked up to Eragon and bowed saying " greeting Shadeslayer my name is Ghädon rider of Akorax, I am also known as the Spark Spitter,I may also be known ad Ghädon the Light Darkness but that's another story, for a later date."


End file.
